Unsuspected Lover
by Ms Jolly Teacake
Summary: Damon is sent to check on Bonnie and finds she has a new lover. Summary sucks,please excuse this. But the paring in here is now one of my favorites.


"Who the hell is knocking at this hour?" The Bennett witch growled out as she looked at her alarm clock which read _11:27_ _am _in big,bright, red lettering. "Okay,maybe it's not that early"She murmured to herself before looking over at her sleeping partner,who had buried their head under the pillow. Bonnie smiled slightly before frowning once again hearing the rather persistent knocking. Sighing she grabbed her baby blue sheet and wrapped it around her nude,petite body before she made her way downstairs, grumbling obscenities under her breath. "I'm coming, I'm coming,you can stop knocking now!"She yelled as she made her way to the door already pissed off .Once she made it to the door she unlocking it and swung it open angrily,glaring at whomever was on the other side of it. "Fuck! You got to be kidding me!" She growled out once seeing who it was her glare intensified by ten. Did it really have to be him at this time of morning?  
"Well,good morning to you,Judgey." Damon leered, as he took in the sight that was Bonnie Bennett. He had to admit he was not expecting her to look like this. His smirked as he looked at her from head to toe. A sheet over loosely covered her body, her tiny amount of make-up she wore was smeared slightly on her face, her lips was swollen, he had to admit this Bonnie was attractive. She clenched her baby blue sheet tighter to her body as she saw him look over her body. She was not in the mood!  
"What the hell do you want Damon?" She growled out,instantaneously irritated by the smirking vampire who was leaning against the wall looking cocky as hell. How she wish she could slap,or shoot that dumbass smirk off his face.

She looked over the male. Of course he was wearing his usual attire. A pair of dark-wash jeans,a black tee shirt under his black leather jacket. On his feet he wore a pair of boots. She sighed and breathed though her nose. Yup _Clive Christian 1872._  
"Well,well,well. Look like the witchy had a fun night last night,who was it with huh?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows while smirking even more.  
"Ugh! Shut up and tell me what you want!" She yelled getting ready to slam the door in his annoying face.  
"Calm down Judgey, Elena just wanted me to check on you,since you haven't answered your phone all night,but I can see why." Damon chuckled out. "Now,you going to tell me who is in there with you?"  
"No." Bonnie answered simply as she looked at him with a blank look.  
"Come on Judgey, who is your lover boy?" He asked her with his infamous cocky smirk which cause her to roll her eyes. "Is it Jeremy? No,he couldn't cause you to glow like that. Matt? No...hmm,come out Bennett tell me!" He demanded.  
Bonnie rolled her eyes as she continued to look at him. "Don't you have somewhere else to be...please tell me you have somewhere else to be?" She prayed out,she was so tempted to give him a aneurysm and head back to bed to cuddle with her lover.  
"Sorry little witch, I don't have anywhere to be."He cooed out, "Now why don;'t you tell me who is in there?"  
Oh God, she felt like setting him on fire while she fuel the fire with some gasoline...it wouldn't be murder right? He isn't alive technically anyways.  
"Damon,it's none of your damn business who is in my house!"She growled out through clenched teeth. This man was working on her last nerve and she could feel a migraine coming on strong,she had to get rid of him before she hurt this man.  
"Just tell me,it isn't that hard to give me a damn name!" Damon snapped at Bonnie, his curiosity level raising even more. Who could she be fooling around with? As far as he knew,she had a iron grip on her panties and it would take a crowbar to remove them from her. Of course he would be curious on who had gotten into her panties. It couldn't of been a one night stand...could it?  
Bonnie looked at him and chuckled slightly. "Really Damon? Why the hell would I tell you who I've been intimate with?" She questioned him, she could see that it was getting under his skin that he didn't know,and it gave her a slightly sadistic pleasure knowing it was.  
"Bennett!"He snapped again,glaring at her, "Just fucking tell me!"He growled out before going quiet for a moment,his nostrils flaring as he caught a scent off of Bonnie...it seemed familiar...very familiar.  
"Bonnie. Who. Is. It?" He asked her,very slowly,this was getting on his nerves. Bonnie once again rolled her eyes.  
"It's none of your concerns now Damon,now goodbye."She murmured as she started closing her door before she froze as she heard a familiar,feminine,accented voice.  
"Bonnie,what are you doing?" The voice said as the owner descended down the stairs. Damon looked at the witch with wide eyes. "No fucking way."He murmured glaring at Bonnie after a while. He looked at the blonde,female Original Vampire who came over,wrapping her arms around Bonnie kissing her neck,while glaring a Damon.  
"YOU ARE FUCKING HER?" He screamed at her which caused Bonnie to flinch and Rebekah fangs to shoot out while she growled at Damon.  
"Don't you fucking dare yell at her." She pushed Bonnie behind her,standing fully nude in front of the younger vampire.  
"I can yell at her if I want!" He growled out as he pushed against the barrier that blocked them. "She can have fucking access to your house but I can't? Really Bonnie,fucking really?" He glared at the witch who narrowed her eyes at him as she grabbed Rebekah's arm pulling her towards her.  
"Come on 'Bekah,and goodbye Damon." She murmured closing the door on the growling vampire. "Bennett! Don't you fucking dare!" He yelled,kicking the door. "Opened this door! NOW!" Damon screamed on the other side.


End file.
